In some fuel cell based power generators, hydrogen is extracted from a fuel in the presence of water and then is introduced into a fuel cell to produce electricity. Power generators based on hydrogen generators and proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells may be sensitive to ambient humidity and temperature, and may exhibit lower power density in certain conditions. There is need to reduce the sensitivity of fuel cell based power generators to ambient humidity.
Power generators based on hydrogen generators and proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells may also have difficulty in providing increased power levels for sustained periods of time for selected portable devices. In other words, such portable devices may require high sustained power levels over short periods of time, and low power levels over other periods of time. Such power generators may have difficulty providing the sustained power levels.